Christmas Spirits A Heroes of Arcadia story
by Ashura Hedgehog
Summary: Sorry this is late, but better late than never... A number of the Arcadian heroes celebrate their first Christmas together. One that'll never let them be the same again...


Christmas Spirits  
A Heroes of Arcadia story  
By Ashura Hedgehog  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
All Sonic the Hedgehog characters are owned by SEGA, Archie and Sonic Team  
All Mario and Legend of Zelda characters are owned by Nintendo  
All Megaman characters are owned by Capcom  
All Dragonball Z characters are owned by Funimation and Akira Toriyama  
All Tenchi Muyo characters are owned by Pioneer  
All Sailor Moon characters are owned by DiC  
All MST3K characters are owned by Best Brains  
All Marvel Universe characters are owned by Marvel.  
Gamemasters Anthony Bault, Jenna Larson and Lars Olsen are owned by Anthony Bault  
Ashura and Crystallis Hedgehog, Seiyuka Jurai and others are owned by Ashura Hedgehog  
Merc Star, Angel Halo, Sabian Starwalker and others are owned by Merc Star.  
All others not mentioned here are owned by their respected owners  
  
Note: This fanfic has spoilers to Merc Star's "AniEarth Crisis" story, so be warned  
should I post this before he finishes.  
  
Note 2: Because of the two Sonics in this story, the AniEarth Sonic and Mobius Sonic  
will be known by their real names (Sonikku and Maurice) if both are together. Also,  
because there are two Minas (the Sailor Scout and the Mobian), they'll have their last  
name mentioned if they are together.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
December. It's well-known for one holiday: Christmas. All over the six Arcadian  
worlds, it was just one week until Christmas. And at the Masaki home on AniEarth,  
the residents there just got an early Christmas presents of sorts.  
  
The first snow of the season.  
  
"WOW! Look at all that snow!" Sasami said as she and Yugi looked out the windows  
of the house.  
  
"Yeah. It must have really came down last night!" Yugi said.  
  
"Well, it's not surprising, seeing as where we are in the year." Crystallis   
said, as she and Ashura began drinking some hot chocolate. Just as Crystallis finished  
speaking, Sasami had an idea.  
  
"Y'know, we could have a party!" Sasami said.  
  
"Yeah! A Christmas party!" Tails said, agreeing with her.  
  
"Now, THAT would be too cool!" Amy said.  
  
"That's not a bad idea after all..." Tenchi said. "...seeing as how Dr. Eggman  
ruined the last Christmas when he began that MSTing project."  
  
"That's nice and all, but what about Eggman?" Shadow said. "If we go along with  
this, you know he's gonna ruin it somehow."  
  
"Oh, you do have a point." Mina agreed.  
  
"C'mon, you guys!" Sonic said. "How dangerous can an Eggman be when he's sick?"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"WAH-CHOO!" Eggman sneezed as he walked down the cold hallways of one of his  
buildings in EggmanLand. "Stubid code." As he went through one door, he sneezed again.  
"I can't belebe dis. I'm sick, Pearl's sick, Carnage's sick, Wart's sick and Gero,   
Sigma and Packbell are gone. The only one NOT sick is..." He entered a room where he  
saw a note on a computer screen. "...Joker?" He went up to the note, took it off the  
screen and read it. "Dear Egghead. Got bored. Went back to Gotham." With that, he  
crumpled the piece of paper and began growling between sneezes. As he did that, he was  
unknowningly being watch by Packbell and a certain Clown Prince of Crime.  
  
"A-HAHAHAHAHAHA! You just don't KNOW how much I'm enjoying this!" Joker said.  
  
"Actually, I do." Packbell said. "So, you ARE leaving for a bit?"  
  
"Yeah. I miss messing with poor ol' Bats! 'Sides, that sick egg isn't any fun!"  
Joker said as he left.  
  
"Lucky shmoe." Packbell said.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
New Mobotropolis. Like AniEarth, it, too, was covered in snow. But, that didn't  
hinder the rebuilding process. Various races from all six worlds were trying to get as  
much done before the holiday. Traveling through the streets was Tenchi Masaki, trying  
to find the man who helped bring about the new city: Anthony Bault.  
  
"Jeeze, it's as cold here as it is back in Okayama!" Tenchi said. "I hope I can  
find him fast. I'm freezing!"  
  
"TENCHI!" a feminine voice called out. Tenchi turned around and saw Princess  
Sally running up to him. "I figured that was you! What brings you here?"  
  
"Looking for Anthony. You wouldn't happen to know where he is...do ya?" he   
asked.  
  
"Hmm...I think I saw him at his house with..." Sally said before she was   
interrupted by shouts, telling them who Anthony was with.  
  
"CROOOOOOOOW! TOOOOOOOM!" the voice shouted, defenantly Anthony's.  
  
"Heheheh...oh, boy." Tenchi said, sweatdropping and putting his arm behind his  
head.  
  
"Not again..." Sally said, groaning. Just then, both Crow T. Robot and Tom  
Servo raced past the two.  
  
"Move it, Servo!" Crow shouted.  
  
"I am, Pinbeak!" Tom shouted back. As the two left, Sally and Tenchi turned  
around to see Anthony stomping up to the two.  
  
"Stupid, idiotic...OOOH!" Anthony growled as he approached the two.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I don't wanna talk about it." Anthony growled again. After he calmed down a   
bit, he turned his attention to the two. "So, what's up?"  
  
"Well, I was looking for you." Tenchi said. "The gang back home figured we could  
have a Christmas party and..."  
  
"A Christmas party?" Sally said. "That would be great!"  
  
"Yeah, but where would we have it at?" Tenchi said.  
  
"Hmm...I think I have an idea as to where..." Anthony said.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"We're going WHERE?!" Ashura shouted in surprise. Earlier, Anthony decided that  
the Christmas party should be held at the Larson Clan home in Oslo. This didn't sit  
well with Ashura. "We're going to Oslo...near the north pole...in the middle of   
WINTER! I *HATE* THE COLD!"  
  
"Oh, c'mon, Ashura!" Crystallis said. "It won't be so bad." Ashura sighed in  
defeat, nowing that he isn't convincing anyone else.  
  
"I think it's a great idea!" Ayeka said. "Besides, it would be great to visit  
the place where it all started."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. All I know is, is that I'm going to enjoy burying you in the snow,  
Princess." Ryoko said.  
  
"I like to see you try, you monster woman!" Ayeka retorted.  
  
"Well, I'd better go tell Little Washu..." Tenchi said, heading for Washu's  
lab. Inside, Tenchi made his way to a new area she added to her already monstrous  
labratory. Inside were various objects she had collected from all across AniEarth,  
including pieces of the Satellite of Love, the battle kimono the clone of Tenchi's  
mom wore, some pieces of scrap from the Twin Towers, and many others. At the very  
back, Washu was working on the finishing touches to a small Amy Rose-like robot.  
"Little Washu?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh, hello, Lord Tenchi." Washu said, standing up and covering up the   
robot. "Sorry about that."  
  
"Lemme guess, DragonMetal's gift from you." Tenchi said. Washu nodded at that.  
"Anyway, we need you to..." Washu held up her hand to cut him off.  
  
"I already heard. Anthony told me." Washu said. "Don't worry, I got a portal  
all set!"  
  
"Great! Once everyone's ready, we'll go on." Tenchi said.  
  
"No problem." Washu said, as Tenchi left. As he did, the diminuitive genius   
looked to the back. "Luckly, Lord Tenchi didn't see DragonMetal's OTHER present." She  
looked up to a giant, white tiger mech. "After Christmas, I dunno if Metal's gonna  
kill me for rebuilding this, or Anthony for suggesting I should. Oh, well..."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Late that afternoon, Anthony was waiting outside of the Larson Clan home,   
waiting for whoever was coming to the Christmas party. A bit of convencing later   
persuaded them to spend the time to Christmas at the house. Waiting with Anthony were  
his mom and dad, Larson Clan patriarch Olaf, and fellow Gamemasters Jenna Larson and  
Lars Olsen.  
  
"Sheesh, how much longer...?" Anthony asked out of nowhere.  
  
"Don't worry, the guests will be here soon!" His dad said.  
  
"I hope so!" Anthony replied.  
  
"Hey, look! Looks like they're here!" Jenna said, pointing to the first group  
of people, mainly those who live at the Masaki home. Anthony was bewildered at the one  
figure who was covered head to toe in jackets and pants.  
  
"Who the hell is THAT?!" Anthony asked.  
  
"Who? Him?" Crystallis said, pointing to the figure. "It's just Ashura. He hates  
the cold."  
  
"So, I noticed." Anthony said. As they conversed, Crow and Tom saw the Larson  
Clan home. One thing came to Tom's mind.  
  
"Meanwhile, in stately Wayne Manor..." Tom said, mimicing the narrator from the  
'60's Batman show.  
  
"Very funny, Servo." Lars said.  
  
"Is anyone else arriving?" Anthony asked Tenchi.  
  
"Yeah, they should..." he replied. Just then, another group of people came   
through another portal, this time the group of people being those in the Son and  
Briefs family. Reluctantly, Mr. Satan joined them, since Videl was going. Along with  
them was Mr. Buu and his dog, Bee.  
  
"I can't believe you persuade me to come here!" Vegeta growled. "I should be  
TRAINING!"  
  
"Oh, c'mon, Vegeta! Lighten up! We haven't had fun in a long time!" Goku said.  
  
"Oh, shut up, Kakkarot!" Vegeta said.  
  
"Wow...niiiiiice place!" Seiyuka said, seeing the home.  
  
[So, you couldn't bring Wing Gundam with ya?] DragonMetal asked Trunks.  
  
"Yeah...just too big." Trunks said.  
  
[Same here with DragonZord.] DragonMetal said.  
  
"That all?" Jenna asked.  
  
"Well, the Digidestned kids couldn't come, but I think the Sailor Scouts are..."  
Tenchi said.  
  
"GOOD GRIEF! IT'S COLD OUT HERE!" a female voice said. The group looked around  
to see the next group to arrive, namely the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask in their  
civilian identities. It was the shivering Serena who expressed her feeling to how it  
was outside.  
  
"Oh, c'mon, Serena, it's not THAT bad!" Raye said. "It's not like when we went  
to fight Queen Beryl!"  
  
"Oh, be quiet!" Serena shouted.  
  
"Oh, boy...here they go again." Darien said.  
  
"That's it?" Anthony said, looking over the group.  
  
"You're forgetting one...well, two!" A voice called out. Anthony looked to see  
Peter Parker approaching the group with an elderly woman: his Aunt May.  
  
"Ah, so you're the Gamemaster I've heard my nephew talk about." May said, going  
to shake Anthony's hand. "It's nice to meet the one who's also helped with his image."  
  
"Oh, Aunt May...!" Peter moaned, blushing in embarassment.  
  
"And it's nice to meet you, as well." Anthony said.  
  
"Oh, my...and here I though just seeing Amy, Sasha and Mary was something."  
Olaf said, as he looked around at who was here.  
  
"Uhh...is he safe?" Jenna asked, looking at Mr. Buu.  
  
"Buu not bad anymore! Buu good now!" he said, picking her up and hugging her.  
  
"I...see..." Jenna replied.  
  
"Well, now that everyone's here, let's all go inside!" Olaf said. "The others  
are waiting!" As the group went inside, they saw what he was talking about: various  
people throughout the other Arcadian worlds were there.  
  
"Hoooolyyy..." Ashura said, as he pulled his coats off him.  
  
"We got ourselves a packed house!" Mina Aino said.  
  
"Yeesh...I didn't take that into account." Anthony said. "Now what?"  
  
"Eh, I'll just get Washu to..." Ryoko said, before turning around and noticing  
that Washu was gone. "Err..mom? Where are ya?"  
  
"Oh, great." Sonikku said. "Where do you think she could have gone to?" A  
few seconds later, Anthony's eyes went wide as he dashed away from the group.  
  
"Where's Anthony going?" Zelda asked.  
  
"The one place Washu might have interest in..." Lars said.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Larson Clan Heritage Room. Inside, the diminuitive scientist was typing  
away on her holotop as she glanced at different documents.  
  
"Mmm-hmm. Ahhh... I see now." Washu mused as she worked. Just then, Anthony  
burst into the room.  
  
"Washu, WHAT are you doing here?" Anthony asked.  
  
"Oh, just getting some information..." Washu said.  
  
"You're not allowed to come in here." Anthony said sternly.  
  
"Now ask me if I care." Washu replied. "Besides, Mr. Larson already let me and  
another in, since we're doing this in Arcadia's benifit."  
  
"Another?" Anthony said. "Who?" Washu put her hands to her head, her index  
fingers pointing up. "Batman?!"  
  
"Yep. Even though he's still steamed over what I did to him and those   
'badasses'. Oh, well." A few seconds later, she stopped typing and turned off her   
holotop. "There. Done. Alright, let's get out of here." As she walked out, Anthony   
looked at her in disbelief.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Back in the main hall, the two returned to the others.  
  
"Where was she?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"I'll explain later." Anthony said. "Anyway, Washu, do you mind if you help us  
out?"  
  
"No!" Washu said, startling the others. "I'm not helping you unless..."  
  
"'Unless'?" Anthony said.  
  
"...unless you call me Little Washu for now on!" Washu said. Anthony rolled his  
eyes and sighed.  
  
"Fine. Can you help us out, LITTLE Washu?" he said, annoyed.  
  
"Certainly! What's up?" Washu said.  
  
"Well, we're kinda short on space here." Olaf said. "I didn't expect ALL these  
people to arrive."  
  
"I see. Heh...this is TOO easy, even for the Greatest Scientific Genius in  
Arcadia!" Washu said, her ego on overdrive.  
  
"Yeesh...and here I thought it would be Anth with the ego!" Maurice said. As he  
said that, Washu went over to a closet and looked inside. A few seconds later, her  
holotop appeared and she stared typing, a bright glow coming from inside the closet.  
  
"Wha...what is she doing?!" Link said.  
  
"Simple, adding room!" Washu said. As she typed, she went into a lecture on how  
the process worked, confusing some of the people there endlessly. "There. Done!" The  
group went over to see what she did. What was once a closet was now a hallway filled  
with various rooms.  
  
"Mama mia!" Mario said, his eyes wide.  
  
"Wow..." Megaman said.  
  
"All this thanks to the wonders of subspace!" Washu said. "I even added a room  
with all our Christmas presents...save a few that really couldn't fit."  
  
"Now I see why she's called what she's called what she's called." Anthony said.  
  
"Well, seeing as it's getting late, why don't we start dinner?" Olaf said.  
  
"I'll cook it!" came the replies from both Lita and Sasami. The two turned to  
each other, eyes wide.  
  
"Okay, we can cook together!" Lita said.  
  
"Alright!" Sasami replied.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As the days passed towards Christmas, things were pretty quiet. At most, the  
only big things happening were involving Crow and Tom.  
  
That is, until Christmas Eve.  
  
Everything began as normal as it could be. Mr. Satan stepped outside to get  
some fresh air (and to get away from the latest Ryoko/Ayeka fight).  
  
"Oh, man...who'da thought that I'd see something like what's inside." Mr. Satan  
said. "Years ago, I'd thought EVERYTHING was just a ploy...a stupid prank. That is,  
until I saw Buu...now, I don't know what to think. Oh, well..." As he continued  
musing, someone was watching him...taking aim...then, struck him...with a snowball.  
"HEY! What the...?!" Satan turned to see Goten and Chibi-Trunks taunting him, a pile  
of snowballs by their side. "Why, you...!" He gathered up some snow and tossed it  
at them, the kids easily dodging them and racing off. "Stupid brats!"  
  
"Oh, dad. They're just kids!" Videl said, walking up to them. "Let them have  
their fun!"  
  
"Grrr...well..." Mr. Satan said, grumbling.  
  
"Yo, Hercule! HEADS UP!" A voice said. Mr. Satan ducked as a snowball wizzed  
by him and Videl, striking Ayeka inside. "BULLSEYE!"  
  
"Who...did....thaaaaaaat?" Ayeka said, growling as she stepped outside. She   
looked past and saw Sonikku standing there, a snowball in hand.  
  
"Heh,heh...sorry, 'Yeka!" Sonikku said. "Ryoko told me to...see ya!" With that,  
he grabbed a snowboard and joined a group of hedgehogs, comprising of Maurice, Mark  
and both Shadows.  
  
"Oooh..." Ayeka said, shaking out the snow in her hair and in her kimono.   
"Hmph!" As she marched back inside, Videl got a very interesting idea.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"A snowball fight? How CHILDISH can you get?!" Vegeta said as Videl told the  
others of her idea.  
  
"Oh, c'mon, Vegeta!" Peach said. "It would be fun! Seperate ourselves into  
different teams, and just see who can nail each other the most."  
  
"That sounds like a great idea!" the Companion Tails said.  
  
"We'll just wait until..." Anthony began to say as numerous thumps hit the  
roof. "The HELL?!"  
  
"It better not be Crow and Tom again..." Mike said...just seconds before they   
saw the flailing body of Mark zip past a window.  
  
"I a guess Sonikku's snowboarding is a too much for a Mark." Luigi said.  
  
"No duh." Merc said, sighing. "Mark is just too sophisticated for Sonikku's  
lifestyle."  
  
"I'm pretty sure the snowball fight'll help out." Sandra said  
  
"That is, if Sonikku doesn't bruise him up." Rouge said.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Minutes later, the groups got together and assembled their teams. To stay out  
of the way of the oncoming onslaught, the kids got together and made a snowfort.  
  
"You just know it's going to get messy." Chibi-Trunks said, watch his dad gather  
snow, looking at both Anthony and Goku with an evil eye. "Real messy."  
  
"*sigh* It's real nice to see the others here...together...like a big family."  
the Gamemaster Amy said.  
  
"Yeah...real nice..." Yugi said, looking down.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?" Meg asked. "You've been that way since December came."  
  
"Yeah." Jenna Star said. "Don't worry, you can say what you want..."  
  
"It's just...well...I don't deserve to get any gifts this year...or any year."  
  
"Huh? Why?" Rini asked.  
  
"Because of all the bad things I've done. I've threatened so many lives. I've  
hurt...maybe killed many people that didn't desvere it." Yugi said, tears welling up.  
"I've been a bad girl..."  
  
"Oh, Yugi...it's okay." Sasami said, giving her friend a sisterly hug. "It   
wasn't your fault what you did happened."  
  
"Yeah, like Julian and Reginald!" the Gamemaster Amy said. "It's not your fault.  
You deserve what you get for Christmas."  
  
"Really?" Yugi asked. The group nodded. She smiled as she wiped away some tears.  
"Thanks, guys. Really."  
  
"We're friends! We always try to help each other!" the AniEarth Amy said.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Stand still!" Maurice said, as he hunted down his latest target, namely Peter  
Parker.  
  
"Stand still? You think I'm that stupid?" Peter said, bounding off another  
branch, letting his spider powers take over as he tossed a snowball at Maurice. As  
this went on, Vegeta was looking at the "battlefield" by a nearby mountain.  
  
"You think you can hide behind trees, eh, Accountantmaster?" Vegeta said. "Not  
in my lifetime!" With that, he picked up a giant snowball and prepared to toss it,  
until he felt a barrage of snowballs pelt him in the back. He turned to see Goku   
behind him, laughing at him. "Grrr...TAKE THIS, KAKKAROT!" With that, he tossed the  
snowball at the unsuspecting Goku, slamming into the Saiyan and hitting the mountain.  
Then, unexpectedly, the snowball rolled down the hill and headed towards the mansion.  
  
"Oh, no..." Chibi-Trunks said. "He overdid it again..."  
  
"WOAH! If I don't do something soon, this snowball'll crush the house!" Goku  
said. Before he could do anything, he watched as Buu walked over in front of the  
snowball's path, and stopped it completely.  
  
"There. House all safe!" Buu said.  
  
"Whew..." Goku said, letting out a sigh of relef.  
  
"What am I going to do with him...?" Anthony said, seeing Vegeta lower down. He  
had raced out of the battle, seeing the snowball head towards the house. "Hey, wait...  
there's someone else in the snowball..." Anthony was right as he saw Serena's head  
poke out. She looked like she'd seen better days. "Yeesh..."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Soon, night had arrived and everyone had went to bed, mainly exausted from the  
day's events. All but DragonMetal Sonic, who was still up and running.  
  
[Christmas. Bah. What's Christmas when you're a robot and can't celebrate it.  
It just doesn't have that right feeling to it...] Metal said, looking at the Christmas  
tree. [...besides, look what I did...I have no right celebrating it, moreless being  
active.]  
  
"Yugi said the same thing, Metal, and she's still celebrating it." A voice said.  
Metal turned and was shocked to see the goddess Tsunami standing there. He'd figured  
she came when Sasami fell asleep.  
  
[What do you know? You're part of Sasami, you know how everything feels. I'm a  
robot. I don't have feelings.] DragonMetal said.  
  
"Then, why do you protect Crystallis and the others? Why do you enjoy having  
the DragonZord, even though you despise being part Power Ranger?" Tsunami said. "You  
have feelings, Metal. You've been denying them."  
  
[Hmph. So what?] DragonMetal said.  
  
"I also know you have feelings of love." Tsunami said. Metal's eyes went wide at  
that. "Because you're part Sonikku and part Tommy, you have feelings for the women  
they've met. It's tearing you apart."  
  
[You've read my silicon mind.] DragonMetal said.  
  
"Don't worry. I know you'll find the right female robot. Trust me on this."  
Tsunami said, before disappearing.  
  
[I hope you're right...] DragonMetal said. Just then, he heard noises from  
upstairs. Looking around, he saw Mary Rose and the Prowers heading down the stairs and  
going to the subspace hallway and looking in. [What are you doing up so late?]  
  
"OH! Oh, it's just you, Metal Sonic." Mary said. "We're just...checking on our  
children."  
  
"Yeah. This one is special...especially to ours." Elrond said. "For Anthony,   
it's his first."  
  
"For Amy and Tails, it's their first one since Robotnik was overthrown." Sarah  
said. Metal watched as all three parents silently let tears flow down their cheeks.  
  
"It's just great being together to have this happen..." Mary said. "Thank the  
goddess that this could happen.  
  
[Yes...thank them.] DragonMetal said. He let out a sigh and walked away to let   
the families have time alone. [It is special.] He looked back at them. [Don't  
worry...I...we won't let any other family be harmed ever again. No more September   
11th, no more Robotnik, no more harm and pain. It'll never happen again. I promise  
that.]  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey, kids! Check it out!" Anthony shouted the next morning. The kids, who were  
half asleep when he said that, raced towards the tree and the presents, right behind  
them was Buu, still acting like a child at heart.  
  
"Yeesh...I've thought I've seen it all." Merc said.  
  
"I think it's a bit cute." Angel said.  
  
"Whatever..." Merc replied. As most of the presents were being opened, Washu  
wheeled out a box about four feet high.  
  
"Ahem...attention people!" Washu called out. The group didn't listen. "Hello!"  
Still no one payed attention. "HEY, EVERYONE! LISTEN, ALREADY!" With that, they turned  
to Washu. "Anywho, I have some interesting presents for our resident (and reluctant)  
Power Ranger!"  
  
[Oh, god. NOW what?!] DragonMetal said. With that, Washu opened the box. Inside  
was a robot female hedgehog that was part Metal Sonic and part Amy Rose. [Woah...]  
  
"Presenting Metal Amy!" Washu said, as the robot turned on.  
  
[Hi, everyone!] she said.  
  
"Hey, she sounds like me!" the Gamemaster Amy said.  
  
"That's right! I added various traits of both you and our Amy Roses...plus a  
bit of the Pink Ranger..." Washu said.  
  
[WHAT?! You did WHAT?!] DragonMetal said.  
  
"Don't worry, she isn't a valleygirl or speaks Austrailian!" Washu said. "Just  
her combat skills derive from her, that's all!"  
  
[She better be like that...] DragonMetal said, eyes narrowing.  
  
[Wow, he's cute!] Metal Amy said, approaching DragonMetal and glomping him.  
  
[ACK! Hey! Leggo!] DragonMetal said.  
  
"Oh! I almost forgot! DragonMetal, look outside!" Washu said. DragonMetal   
approached a window and screamed as he looked outside. Outside, the TigerZord stood  
there.  
  
[WASHU! PLEASE TELL ME THAT'S JUST LIGER ZERO DISGUISED AS THE TIGERZORD!   
PLEASE?!] DragonMetal pleaded loudly.  
  
"Sorry, Bit Cloud wouldn't let me have it." Washu said. "That, and both don't  
exist here."  
  
[NOT AGAIN!] DragonMetal shouted.  
  
"I guess it's a bad time to give you the sword that goes to the TigerZord..."  
Washu said.  
  
[I'll tell you what you can do with the sword!] DragonMetal said, before Metal  
Amy got in front of him.  
  
[DragonMetal, stop! It's not her fault! I...I did it.] she said. [I thought it  
would be a good gift...]  
  
[R...really?] DragonMetal said. Metal Amy nodded. [Well...I guess I can let it  
slide...]  
  
[Thanks.] Metal Amy said, hugging him.  
  
[Heh...] DragonMetal said.  
  
"Isn't that cute?" Crystallis said, looking at what may be a new couple. She  
was expecting an answer from Ashura, but was surprised when he said nothing. "Ashura,  
is something wrong?"  
  
"Oooh...I can't hold this any longer!" Ashura said, standing up and taking  
Crystallis' hand.  
  
"Ashura?!" Anthony said, surprised. "Can't hold WHAT?!" Ashura ignored that as  
he began to speak.  
  
"Crystallis, for over a year and a half, you've been the one thing that held  
me to the ground. No matter what got in front of us, we always stuck together. I've  
found that as a sign, and I want to take our relationship to the next level." With  
that, Ashura produced a small gray box and opened it, revealing a ring with a small  
piece of Chaos Emerald in it.  
  
"Say WHAT?!" Crow said, as he heard that. "He's not going to..."  
  
"Crystallis Michelle Hedgehog, will you marry me?"  
  
"Mama mia! He did! He a asked Crysty to marry him!" Luigi said.  
  
"Tell me I'm dreaming!" Merc said.  
  
"I could tell you to say the same thing!" Jenna Larson said.  
  
"Ashura..." Crystallis said, as the rest stood there, jaw dropped in shock.  
"...how...how can I say no? Yes, I will marry you!" With that, the two shared a kiss  
as everyone began coming out of their shock and started cheering for the two.  
  
"Aw, man...I'd NEVER thought I'd see the day this would happen!" Sonikku said.  
  
"Ditto!" Anthony said. "Congrats, you two!"  
  
"Heh...thanks, Anth." Ashura said. "I thought it was time to move on up..."  
  
"And what a way to do it!" Crystallis said, giggling.  
  
"I wonder how this will change all of the Guardian Gem holders?" Seiyuka   
wondered.  
  
[We'll find out when we get to that path.] DragonMetal said.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The rest of the day was pretty much quiet after the surprise proposal. Both  
Sasami and Lita had made a humongous Christmas dinner for the group (mainly to settle  
the Saiyan's appitite). Soon after, the group dispersed, going back to their homes.  
For them, this first Christmas of a united Arcadia was a very special one, no matter  
what happened.  
  
======================================================================================  
  
Next Story:  
  
Out of nowhere, a mysterious vehicle crashlands outside New York City.  
The Gundam Epyon. Its pilot: Zechs Marquise.  
He wants Seiyuka and Future Trunks to return to another version of AniEarth.  
He's getting the Arcadians.  
  
The biggest battle in Arcadia is about to begin as they go up against the Corshans   
and their leader, Shanto.  
  
A battle so fierce, numerous heroes are being called in.  
  
Who knows how this'll turn out...  
  
Coming Soon: Return to the Past 


End file.
